


Swapped Ronpa

by gravespooks



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Other, blood tw, death tw, i literally just wrote this bc i want a talentswap where leon l i v e s, oh boy here we go - Freeform, they die based on TALENTS instead of the actual person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravespooks/pseuds/gravespooks
Summary: Junko Enoshima, picked at random by Hopes Peak Academy, gets into more than she bargained for. She did not sign up for this. (She was picked, not signed up. Haha get it I'm funny-)---The talentswap AU nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

 Hopes Peak. Who on earth would think she would get here? Junko Enoshima was pick at random by this prestigious academy, accepting the best of the best at their talent. Apparently, from what she had read, being a small and angry bike gang leader counted as a talent.

She stood at the welcoming gates of the school, eyeing up the sharpened gate. It seemed welcoming, but the lack of people there made her feel... uneasy. Sighing away the suspision, her pale face clad with a smile and hastily done eyeliner, she took her first steps forward...

  
and blacked out.

 

Waking with a jolt, Junko was surprised to find her self at a desk, windows bolted, seat firmly on the- wait windows bolted? She blinked once, twice, yep. Shut tight with seemingly immovable bolts. Or were they nuts? She wasn't a tool-handler so how could she know? Red nails clicking irritably on the wooden surface, she looked at the clock. 8:15. Wasn't she supposed to be in the main hall at 8:00? It finally occurred to her that she done screwed up by lounging around, and she hurried to the main hall.

As soon as she got there, Junko was almost immediately lectured by a young woman, blue-black hair pinned up neatly in a bun and wearing a freshly pressed hall monitor uniform. Strands of hair fell out to the sides of her face as she speed-walked, careful not to run, to Junko. Piercing blue eyes and a matching arm band to go with the color, she looked rather intimidating for some hall monitor chick.

"You! Are you the final student here enrolling?" The girl questioned.

"P-Please don't y-yell." Junko could barely make out a boy's voice towards the back.

"Yeah, I am. Junko Enoshima, enrolled here by some sort of lottery!" She smiled brightly as the girl nodded quickly, sticking her hand out and shaking her hand in greeting.

"Sayaka Maizono, Ultimate Moral Compass!" Sayaka exclaimed boldly.

  
"I-I just asked, pl-please keep it down!" The same boy echoed his previous statement, walking towards Sayaka and Junko.

A purple scarf was wrapped heavily around his neck, wearing a small white bow and a lavender argyle sweater. As he marched quietly towards the pair, Junko took note of his three piercings and small gauges in his ears and bright orange hair, fading to a brown at the roots. He looked disheveled overall.

"Who're you?" Junko questioned, tipping her head slightly for added effect.

"Leon K-Kuwata. Ultimate W-Writing Prodigy. I don't l-like that title, it just s-seems too flashy." He managed to mutter underneath his scarf, rounded glasses fogging up in embarrassment at his stutter.

"Woah, I've read your books! You write romantic novels, right?" Junko questioned, to which Leon nodded and immediately teared up at the comment.

"Aye, jeez, are you okay?" She flinched slightly at his tears, and he shook his head.

"N-No, I'm just ve-very happy to hear you've read them!" He beamed through his fogged glasses and small hiccups.

"Wow, boo-hoo, ya cry over a fan, big deal, Kuwata!" Junko turned around to see a small girl, at least around 140 centimeters, leaning against a wall near her.

A ripped leather jacket was tied around her small waist, lime green tank top sticking out like a sore thumb and a decorative eyepatch with glitched patterns adorned on it. Wearing what Junko assumed to be leather boots with zippers, she walked toward the three (now two, as Leon ran back into his corner at the sight of the smaller student).

"Chihiro Fujisaki. I run this bike gang called the Crazed Glitches."

She grimaced at the hall monitor and lucky student, a single hazel eye glaring straight into Junko's own blue ones.

"Well, missy, who may you be, huh? Ya got my attention from Kuweenie over there," she motioned to Leon, who sunk deeper into his scarf in terror. "so don't waste my time."

"O-Oh. Well, I'm Junko Enoshima. I was enrolled here by pure luck, I guess." She answered.

The biker simply scoffed, then walked into the mass of students.

In the small course of 20 minutes, Junko managed to meet some rather colorful people:

Touko Fukawa; Ultimate Baseball Star

Kiyotaka Ishimaru; Ultimate Idol

Mondo Oowada; Ultimate Programmer

Aoi Asahina; Ultimate Wrestler

Sakura Oogami; Ultimate Swimmer

Sonne Adele; Ultimate Gambler

Taeko Yasuhiro: She din't remember her talent. Maybe she has a condition..?

Hifumi Yamada; Ultimate Clarivoyant

Yasuhiro Hagakure; Ultimate Doujin-shi Artist

Byakuya Togami; Ultimate Soldier

Mukuro Ikusaba; Ultimate Heir

and Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Male Model.

It wasn't until Makoto started introducing himself when a shrill voice rushed through the loudspeaker.

"Hello, hello?! 1, 2, mic check! Everyone please report to the gym now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's how things will work;
> 
> I will list a random selection of students to be killed each chapter (Except Junko, no killing off protags we die like men), and whoever has the most amount of votes gets killed! I, however, will decide who gets executed.  
> HOWEVER, if this poll situation does not get more than 5 votes, the voting option will be shut down entirely.
> 
> ONCE THE POLL IS UP, YOU WILL HAVE 24 HOURS TO VOTE.
> 
> -Kinquikuma ;}c

The fifteen students slowly and carefully flooded into the gymnasium, questioned looks on their faces. Where was the headmaster? Junko sighed to herself, looking around the room at the array of students to talk to. Eventually, her eyes landed on Kiyotaka, and as if on que, he faced her as well, his face lighting up was a smile.

"Junko Enoshima, right? I'm Kiyotaka! You do remember me right? From middle school?"

The idol seemingly vibrated in place as he introduced himself. Junko was almost left in shock. How could Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the lead singer of one of the most popular boy bands in Japan, recognize some average kid from his middle school?

"Ah, you remember me from then? I was, well, kinda in the back, so y'know, I didn't think you would recognize me!"

Junko grinned at her old classmate. He was a charming kid, beaming with almost endless positivity, it was almost as if it was completely fabricated. Guess it wasn't, after all. He readjusted his jacket, the red color matching his eyes, brash and demanding compared to his bubbly and softer personality. Seeing him happy almost put Junko in a positive mood, as if his personality was rubbing off on her, or giving her 'good vibes' according to Hifumi.

Almost.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a black and white bear hopping up from the headmaster's pedestal.

"Hello, hello! My name is Monokuma, your headmaster for the rest of your lives!"

Well way to be so harsh.

"Wait- rest of our lives- first of all who th' hell are you?! Second of all, why th' hell is there a teddy bear up there?!"

"Okay pigtails, keep yer hormones to yourself, alright?!" The teddy be-  _Monokuma_ yelled back at Fukawa, who was now seething but silent.

"As I was saying- yeah you're here for the rest of your lives! And I'll be your headmaster for the rest of your lives! That iiiiis..~" he paused for dramatic effect.

"That is what?" Sonne questioned monotonously. It was almost as if the situation didn't bother her.

"That iiiis if ya kill someone and graduate!" Monokuma finished his sentence, dragging out gasps and small "no way"s and "he's lying!"s.

"I- I can kill someone, that'll totally ruin my rep!" Junko heard Makoto comment from the back. He was kinda right.

What about the students that were public figures? Hell, forget that, what about the students who are actually gonna die?!

"Fogettabatit! Your rep means nothing here prince charming! The police can't get to you here, the press can't get ta ya, nobody can!" Monokuma cheered.

"T-The pol-lice can't rescue u-us?!" Leon yelled.

"No sir! Now all of ya can you PUH-LEASE stop complaining? I gotta finish my entry speech~!"

"Now, you just gotta kill someone to get out- but! You cannot get caught! You can kill people anyway you want, too!"

He than began lecturing on all the ways you could kill someone. Stabbing, beating, bludgeoning, poisoning, strangling... The possibilities were endless. Junko was sick to her stomach at the thought of killing someone. But it got worse when that bear started to tell the students about executions.

"Ohoho~ It gets better! If you're caught and found guilty of murdering someone, you get punished!"

"Punished? As in ten to th' ass?" Chihiro joked half-heartedly.

"Ohoho, you wish missy! The punishments are executions! Pummeled by fists, hung by your neck over an open fire, frozen in a tundra, shot by a thousand arrows! The possibilities are ab-so-lute-ly limitless!"

He seemed to be aroused at the thought of murdering the students. Kinky.

"Weeeell, good luck! I'll leave you to ex-" 

He was cut off by Chihiro gripping the bear by it's neck.

"Listen 'ere, teddy bear! I am not playin' your crazy-ass game, y'hear?! I run a biker gang that could run ova' your ass at any moment! You better let me go before I beat yer stuffing into the pavement!"

And with that comment, Monokuma stopped struggling. And started beeping.

"Fujisaki! Throw the bear!" she heard Mondo yell.

"With fuckin' pleasure." Chihiro muttered before under-handing the bear to the ceiling. It than exploded in a red flash, leaving everyone in shock.

"Gyah-!! Don't throw your teachers! Geez, don't they teach you delinquents some manners on the streets?!"

It was only a few seconds before the bear popped into existence again.

"Well, like I was saying, feel free to explore! Now don't take that explosion lightly- that was a warning!" He than disappeared behind the pedestal.

"Well, we should follow our new headmaster's orders! I say we split into groups and look around!" Sayaka announced. This got a few nods and murmurs of agreement.

"Very well! I shall go with Kuwata and Hagakure!"

"W-What? N-No way, I'm posit-tive once of you will m-murder me!" Leon objected, but quickly gave up on his argument and stood near Yasuhiro and Sayaka.

"Oowada, Oogami, and Fujisaki, you should all be in a group!" Sayaka ordered.

"What?! No way dude, I'm pickin' my own group!" Chihiro yelled.

Sayaka nodded, and left everyone to pick who to explore with. This decision led to having Mondo, Junko, and Ishimaru, Mukuro, Makoto, and Sonne, Taeko, Touko, and Byakuya, and Chihiro, Hifumi, Sakura, and Aoi.

And so, the groups went off into different areas. However, this would soon prove to be a fatal mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (THE POLL HAS ENDED. THANK YOU FOR VOTING~!)
> 
> POLL ENDS JUNE 20th, TUESDAY, AT 8:00 PM.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok yeah stuff goes down and also minor warning for blood/gore

As the trio of ultimates (and Junko) strolled aimlessly down the purple hallway, Junko's eyes drifted from right to left, soaking in the violet tile walls. There weren't any lockers, which surprised Junko, and they were only limited to the first floor. Mondo's voice cut through her thoughts before she could comprehend the iron bars over the entrance to a stairway.

"Um- h-hey, so since we're stuck here, shouldn't we maybe get to know each other?"

The tall boy scratched at a loose blonde ponytail flung over his left shoulder, the sand colored hair standing out on a white tank top, fit with black jeans and boots. His face were clad with a pair of glasses, and he pushed up said pair as he spoke.

"That's not a bad idea-" "Oowada." "Oowada!" Kiyotaka spoke gleefully at the idea.

"Well, I mean, I kinda clarified that I was picked in some sort of lottery, so that's pretty cool I guess." Junko stated.

"Whoa, really? That's like- a one in a thousand chance kinda thing!" Red eyes sparkled underneath large eyebrows as Kiyotaka chimed in.

"I, er, program computers and AIs! I was working one one at home, so I can't wait 'til-" he cut himself off, both verbally and physically as the excited glow in his eyes quickly left. "-o-oh, I was rambling, wasn't I?"

"No no no, Oowada, you're fine!" Junko reassured Mondo quickly.

As the conversation quickly died down, the three of them made their way into yet another hallway, seemingly walking in circles. Junko was sure they passed the dorm rooms about three times when a scream echoed through the colorful hallways. Leon bolted down the hallway, scarf trailing at his feet, eyes plastered wide open in terror. Junko was shocked to see him more scared then usual, so shocked that she didn't realize he barreled into her until her head hit the floor and he was shaking on top of her.

"H-He- oh m-my god- th-there was bl-blood and- bear- the bear w-was-" his words spilled out like drips of water from a broken sink, and Junko had the time to move out from under him, pull him back up and ask him what had happened.

"K-Kuwata! What happened?!" She shook him out of his fear-induced trance, and that only slightly fixed things.

"I- N-Naegi- there w-were spears a-and the b-bear jus-st-! He's dead!" He finally managed to spit out whatever he was trying to say, tears cascading down his face as fast as his stuttered words.

Spears. Naegi. Bear. Blood.

Oh no.

Oh no, oh no, oh no.

Junko gripped tightly onto Mondo and Kiyotaka's hands, running hastily down the hall. Leon quickly trailed behind them, still shaking quietly. It felt as if it took forever, but they finally reached what definitely looked like blood, spilling from the boy's bathroom. The majority of students had gathered around the pink puddle of liquid, in both awe and absolute terror.

Pushing the door open quietly, she felt Touko gripping onto her shirt to hold her back, but the athlete let go quickly. She opened the door wider, lights flickering on as the door was pushed.

Sure enough, Leon was right. Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Male Model, was impaled left, right, and center with steel spears. Pink was splattered everywhere, it was bleached into Junko's mind. Makoto's eyes were wide open, glazed over and filled slightly with drying tears.

Along with the gruesome sight of his body, tiny circular footprints were shown to have moved out of the bathroom. Did the bear actually kill Makoto? Her suspicions were correct, as Monokuma appeared right beside her, sitting in the sink.

"I had to do it! He assaulted me, and dont'cha know hurting the headmaster is a serious offense? He had to face his punishment!"

 

_\---_

_Makoto stood quietly in the bathroom, adjusting some things, straightening the hot pink tie he wore, and other things he decided to fix when the bear showed up._

_"Well hellooo prince charming~!" Monokuma mocked loudly. On instinct, Makoto swung his leg around, pinning the bear to the floor._

_"Okay, Fuzzypants Mc. Furfucker, I pretty much don't need whatever you're planning, okay?! I'm sick and tired of your game, so just let me go home!"_

_Makoto began to put pressure on his foot, easing it into the bear's chest._

_"Aye-! You better stop, or-"_

_"Oh my G, could you maybe not talk?! Just let me leave and I'll, like, pay you or whatever you want!"_

_He applied more pressure until he heard metalic crunching. Monokuma began to twitch violently, his singular black eye becoming a shocked white._

_"S-Spears-s of Gu-Gun-gnir, I c-call upon yo-you!"_

_That was all it took for Makoto to collapse onto the floor, bleeding heavily, as spears tore through his entire being._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (VOTING HAS FINISHED. THANK YOU FOR VOTING~!)
> 
> POLL ENDS MONDAY, JUNE 26th, AT 8 PM


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, on the last poll, a lot of you wanted to include some freetime events! So, I've arranged yet another poll. The top 3 students are the ones you will learn more about!

(VOTING HAS ENDED)

POLL ENDS THURSDAY, JUNE 29th, 8:00 PM EST

Thank you for reading so far!


	5. Chapter 5

It had been around two or three days, and Makoto's death still hung heavily in the air. Everyone was rather silent, save for an occasional appearance from Monokuma or the heavy sobs from someone, probably Leon, Junko had guessed.

Junko sat up groggily in her dorm, surprised not to hear the blunt dings of the morning announcement. Shaking away the sleep still lingering in her body, she tied up her frizzed pale pink hair in a single ponytail and headed for the dining hall.

Her footsteps echoed silently in the hall. What time was it anyway? Grabbing a quick glance at a clock revealed it was around six in the morning.

 _I could head back to bed_ , she thought,  _or, I could maybe chat with whoever else could be up right now._ Considering her options, she decided, and found herself in the dining room.

The only one there at the moment was Leon, writing quickly and silently on a fairly large stack of composition paper. Junko sat across from him, waiting for another 30 seconds before he glanced up, obviously startled. He flung back in his seat, screaming.

"M-Mother of- E-Enoshima? What gave you t-the right to do that?!" He grumbled, sitting up in his seat and attempting to pull his scarf out from it's stuck hold in the chair, tears visibly forming.

"Kuwata! I'm sorry, I didn't think you would be so startled!" Junko flinched, attempting to conceal a small giggle in her hoodie sleeve.

"I-It's fine, I g-guess." He sniffled, then continued to write, mostly to ignore Junko.

Attempting to lighten the already tensed atmosphere, Junko leaned over, smiling, in an attempt to read what he was writing.

"What do ya got there?" She grinned, to which Leon looked up once more in slight annoyance.

"U-Um, well y'know how I write r-romance novels? I-I'm thinking o-of writing a m-mystery horror n-novel, for a c-change." He stated.

Anxiety was rolling off of him so hard Junko could swear she could smell it. Or maybe it was the cheap perfume. Either one was rather unpleasant.

"Ah, Kuwata, no offense, but I think you would probably get scared writing your own novel, so why a mystery or horror novel?" Junko asked, praying to whatever was up there that he wouldn't cry because of what she said.

"T-That's not true! I wouldn't g-get scared because of m-my own writing!" He retorted, with tears threatening to roll down his cheeks once again.

They sat in silence once more, as Leon furiously scribble-wrote on the page.

"A-Actually, maybe I would g-get a little s-scared." He added, as an attempt of apology as well.

Junko continued to observe him as he wrote, watching as pale blue eyes darted quickly to follow his writing. She took in every detail as he focused more on writing, from the multitude of scratches on his glasses, to his small grin, which drifted in and out of showing. Leon glanced up to see a smirk plastered ever so small on Junko's face.

He cracked a smile, a small fog on his glasses beginning to form above his reddening cheeks, and continued to write as Junko watched. 

"You know your glasses fog when you blush, right~?" Junko teased. Leon, in response, pulled his scarf to his ears, nearly suffocating himself in embarrassment.

 

\---

 

Later on in the day, Junko had wandered aimlessly around the enclosed academy, stopping in front of Mondo's room.

She knocked once, twice, and there he was. A laptop glowing slightly behind him, Mondo appeared nervous as he spotted the girl in front of him.

"Ah- Enoshima! W-What brings you here? D'ya think, maybe you should hang out with like, Ishimaru or something-?"

He was clearly trying to hide something, but he took up the majority of the door frame's space, so it was a lost cause to try and look without looking suspicious.

"Um, well I got kinda bored, so I wanted to, like, y'know, socialize..? Like a normal human being?"

He nodded, getting the fact that the last part was directed at him.

"Um... I can- I can show you what I'm working on, but please don't tell anyone!" He stressed the last part, and Junko looked around before agreeing to his terms.

She stepped inside his room, everything empty besides the few chargers and hard drives littering him bedside table. Sitting on Mondo's bed was a laptop, with what appeared to be, from what Junko could tell, a mini icon of Mondo's face.

"So, uhm, this is what I was working on. They're a learning AI, one I've been programmimg. They aren't finalized, so there could be a few bugs. They're an alter ego of sorts, actually!" He boasted.

"A-Ah, so, say hi, Alter!" He directed the rest of his thought to the computer, and the icon bobbed to life.

It carried the traits of Mondo quite accurately, including the chest-length blonde hair and black undertone as the real Mondo had.

The AI stood in silence for a few minutes, before shouting-

"Fuck!"

"No wait that's not-!" Mondo jerked around to face the AI, who seemed to be smirking devilishly at him. Junko peered over his shoulder to find Mondo typing in something along the lines of "dict//memdrive.fuck>>del"

"Unable to delete the word "Fuck" from internal memory drive. Try again later, blondey!"

"Why the hell is he saying this?! I-I swear I didn't program him like this!"

"Suck my digi-balls, Mondo!"

"Who did- what?!"

Junko slowly backed out of the room.

 

\--

 

Lingering in the dining hall, Junko had come to realize that she was the only person in there. The night time announcement was soon to come, as Junko felt a wave of drowsiness beginning to overtake her. Just as she yawned, a raven-haired girl had walked in, sitting beside Junko in silence with a coffee.

The girl, Junko couldn't remember her name, had slicked back, shoulder-length black hair, adorned with a smaller braid pinned to the side with a feathery white and red bow. Leather gloves were slipped neatly onto her hands, cuffed by a black jacket and a white dress shirt, a red tie completing the look. A knee length black skirt laid carefully on her pale legs.

"...and you are?" The girl had noticed Junko staring, and she was shaken out of her thoughts.

"O-Oh, I'm Junko Enoshima." She hastily spoke.

Silence, followed by a small "hmm"

"I'm Taeko Yasuhiro. May I ask why you're up right before the announcement? It's nearly ten."

"Um, well, I could ask you the same thing-!" She softly retorted.

"I'm an insomniac." She stated without hesitation.

Damn, not only was she blunt, she was rather monotonous and spoke in one tone. A one sided coin, as Junko would put it.

Another round of silence.

"Good talk, good talk." Junko remarked as she left the room.

The night time announcement sound sounded as soon as she got to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No death poll this time, next update will more interactions and...
> 
> *drumroll*
> 
> motives! Hell yeah, first trial is coming up soon!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, thank you!!


End file.
